Enough
by Desteni
Summary: Two years after the end of Ocarina of Time, the Princess Zelda left in the future reflects on her decision to return Link to his original time. Oneshot.


**Enough**

Emerald grasses cradled the Princess of Destiny in the embrace of Spring as she lay stretched out in the courtyard leading to the Temple of Time. Maybe it was an undignified pose for a princess, but Zelda didn't really care as she drank in the simple beauty of the greenery. The clean, sweet smell of growing plants had finally overpowered the scent of ash and death that had permeated her beautiful city during the seven years of Ganondorf's reign. It had taken two years to finish rebuilding Hyrule Castle and the town below it, but things were finally starting to feel normal again – or at least as normal as they ever would. She could hear the bustle of Hyrule's Market distantly, and it made her smile. Her people were a hardy bunch, and they had pulled together well for the rebuilding. Even the other races of Hyrule had lent a hand to the displaced Hylians, and relations among the Zora, Gorons, Gerudo, and Shiekah were probably better than they had ever been. The rebuilt city and castle were even more beautiful than they had been before. Zelda had much to be thankful for, and yet she still found herself restless.

With a soft agitated noise Hyrule's Princess curled her feet under her and stood in a smooth, swift motion. Zelda adjusted her gown and headed for the entrance to the Market; she would head back to the Castle, where she was sure there would be some work waiting for her. Moping didn't suit her after all, and even she was beginning to find it frustrating that she kept tracing and retracing her steps to the Temple. She paused in her stride, lowering her head and closing her eyes as her skirts settled around her ankles. After all, there was nothing here for her but memories.

Straightening, Zelda found her eyes caught by the eerie gaze of one of the Shiekah Stones that stood guarding the path to the Temple of Time. She smiled at the remembrance of the Hero once telling her that they were actually full of gossip, and that he had talked to them with the Mask of Truth. She wandered closer, letting the Eye of the Stone pierce into her very being. The feeling was odd but in a strange way comforting, as if the stone's sight could sort out even the emotional web in which she was tangled. If the watcher stones that had the Shiekah Eye really could talk she had never heard of it from Impa, but she was certain they would speak only Truth, so she had found it rather strange that he had called them Gossip Stones. Idly, she traced the engravings with one gloved finger. If only the True Sight of the Shiekah had the answer to her own discomfort! But the Bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom didn't really need a Stone to tell her the truth of her own heart.

With a sigh Zelda turned away from the stone guardians, and back toward the Temple. She needed to stop avoiding her heart and face her memories. Her high heels clicked a gentle rhythm on the cobblestone walk as she climbed the steps to the entrance. She drew in a deep breath and let it out to steady herself, and slowly opened the great door to let herself inside.

The Temple of Time was truly one of the most breathtaking structures in all of Hyrule, with its fluted arches, smooth stone, and shining stained glass windows. Zelda always felt the weight of the ages in this place. Although the reverent silence was disturbed only by her quiet footsteps, it was almost as if she could hear the chorus of previous Sages slowly chanting the Song of Time at the edge of her consciousness. But even with all the beauty and grandeur of the Temple, she didn't hear the one voice she longed to hear most in all the world. Even feeling the existence of all the past Sages, the one presence she most longed for was not here. No Spiritual Stones sparkled on the altar. The place was empty. The Door was closed.

In a moment the Princess of Hyrule found herself on her knees before the altar, her head lowered as tears streamed down her face. "Oh Goddesses, why? I know I did the right thing in returning him to his proper time, but even knowing that I cannot go a day without wishing I was still by his side!" her agonized voice echoed in the silence as she cried out to the heavens. Zelda curled into herself with a sob after her outburst, one shoulder pressing against the cool stone of the altar. "Is this my punishment for trying to control the Sacred Realm?" she whispered the question brokenly as tears dripped down her face to splash on the tile floor or soak into the rich fabric of her dress.

"I only wanted peace for Hyrule…" the Princess murmured as her crying quieted to silent tears. She had sought peace but all she had found was war. She had wanted to protect her people, and only ended up leaving them vulnerable. She had wanted to help the Hero, but had led him into losing seven years of his life to the swirl of time. Nothing had turned out as she had intended. Yes, she had been able to set things right, but at what cost? Perhaps her own heart was a small price to pay for the restoration of so much, but that didn't make it any less painful. Even the knowledge that she had done the right thing, that they were both where they were supposed to be, was a small and cold comfort.

Zelda wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her head against the altar, letting the strong, cold marble support her. She still could hardly believe he was really gone. Sometimes it was almost like if she just turned around quickly enough she would find him there, smiling in his gentle way, his sun-kissed hair peaking out from his Kokiri-green cap and only slightly able to hide the intensity in his sky blue eyes. There were moments when she could almost hear his ocarina playing with her when she took some time to sit and play on her harp. She had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't like before, when she had waited in disguise for him to awaken and return to Hyrule. This time he was never coming back. The Door was closed.

There would be no Hero coming to save her ever again. No green-clad rescuer to catch her when she fell. She was on her own. Zelda shook her head, dashing aside her tears with one white-gloved hand. Slowly, she picked herself up and brushed off her dress. She needed to be strong. Everyone was looking to her now. There was no King of Hyrule to lead them, no Hero to guide them, only her. She sighed deeply. She would simply have to be enough.

Slowly, Princess Zelda walked down the aisle of the Temple of Time. She paused at the door to look upon the Door of Time once again. Her eyesight misted over with unshed tears as she whispered, "Goodbye, Link," before closing the door softly shut behind her.

_Author's Notes: Well this was just a quick short that I thought of one day and sat down and wrote the next, all in one session. I think the emotion here was just something I had to express. It's a bit raw since I didn't spend my usual several days editing it, so I hope you'll forgive (and point out) mistakes because of that. For those of you who are kind watchers of me I'm sorry this wasn't an update on Time After Time but I am still working on that. Hopefully I'll update there soon, but my schedule is a little wonky with studying in Japan and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this small sketch which wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it out._


End file.
